2016-09-15
This is what happened on Thursday, September 15, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy On Bianca’s and Morgana’s way to breakfast, a girl hurries past them. She turns out to be Façade, who can manifest a completely new look, including clothes. Then as Bianca settles in to eat, she notices someone looking at her and pointing.The Writing on the Wall: Part 2 Adam Carlyle (Reinforce) gets to campus several days late, having been held up by the MCO, so he’s not in a very good mood to start with. He’s assigned to Twain. He gets lunch, then heads to Twain. Zephyr immediately picks a fight with him while he’s waiting for Mr. Filbert to see him. That gets straightened out. Mr. Filbert assigns him to room with Red (Nat), and Kenshin shows him to the room.Don't Call Me a Pretty After talking with Red and then Zephyr, he heads down the tunnels to find the old Outcast Corner band room, which has a coded lock that only he can open. Then he gets to his session with his advisor ten minutes late. His advisor turns out to be the Imp. Afterwards, he has an encounter with Dawn-Renae, Slick Willie, and White Snake. During BMA, Bianca is matched with Crysis. Crysis seems to have something against her. Then he says that he can’t understand how someone as weak as her managed to kill the Messenger. During English, Bianca finally realizes that someone has outed her. Morgana wants to avoid her, but they finally make up. Morgana has to confront Bianca about the rumors.A Dragon Abroad: Part 2 During lunch, Stahlfaust focuses on her hatred of M2Fs, Eisenmädel, Calliope, and Hat Trick.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) After classes, Laura meets Mrs. Barton in her office. They head for her apartment in The Village. Laura promptly puts a load of laundry on; then they go shopping for food to make pizza. While there, Laura notices the difficulty Vanessa has in getting into her car, so she starts designing changes to Vanessa's car to make it easier.Laura and the Village Dinner was a success. Laura explained the changes to Vanessa’s car that she’d designed, and she helps Vanessa get into an exercise machine that’s designed to keep her muscles working since the nerves aren’t working properly. Later, a couple of the Secret Squirrels, Ed Temple and Kim Hashida, observe Laura and a friend leaving the village and heading back to Poe. Their fertile minds hatch a conspiracy theory, and decide they need to investigate thoroughly and then get someone involved who will act on it - like the Empire City Guard. Brita Baumann waits to catch Laura coming in late so the fake girl would be in violation of curfew. She does, and hauls the girl in to the house mother, who tells her she has a pass, besides Mrs. Barton called to excuse it, and anyway Brita should have known if she’d bothered to check her RA app. Exit Brita, steaming. In the evening, Wahnsinnig and Arni discuss the latter's discovery of the link between Eisenmädel, the Abendritter family she's a part of, and their founding, with Baron Dämmerung. At the Nimue Club in London Magister Olrun discusses a project with Nephandus, to procure the device that the Order of the Red Ba'al had created to get power from one of the elemental planes. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline